Sir Mighty Wolfe
Sir Mighty Wolfe (16 August 1717) is the youngest son of Sir Blau Wolfe, and was the Minister of Defense in the Cabinet of his elder brother, Lord Benjamin Wolfe. He is currently the Military Governor of Swiss North Afrika, after leading an expedition into Algeria in November 1759. He previously served as his brother's Minister of Law from 1751 to 1754, and as Director of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon in 1751. Wolfe has served as a faithful younger brother to his two elder brothers, Lord Azreel Wolfe and Benjamin nearly his entire life. Early Life & Career Mighty Wolfe was the youngest child of Sir Blau Wolfe, and an heir of an influential Berne family based in the small town of Sion. His father, descended from a strict Prussian military family, insisted that his third son join the military, which he did in 1735 at the outbreak of the Dane-Swiss war at the age of 17. Mighty would go on to serve in the Swiss Royal Army for another eleven years, attaining the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel. However, just before his promotion to Colonel, he was discharged from the Army and disenfranchised by decree of the King, which effectively restricted the movement and activities of all members of the House of Wolfe and restricted them from leaving the country. These measures were put in place as a result of Mighty's father's role in The Swiss Civil War (1746). When Azreel was elevated to Lordship and named Duke of Baden in 1750, he and Benjamin moved to the capital to work in the Swiss government. They left Mighty in Baden to act as regent in his elder brother's name, which he did faithfully until August 1751, when he was named Director of Law under the new Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Following the General Election that was held in December of that year, which his brother Benjamin won, Mighty was elevated to the post of Minister of Law, succeeding his brother who was himself elevated to Prime Minister. He carried on many of his predecessors policies, and did not vary daily activities within the Ministry, instead choosing to act in a more support role within the Cabinet. In April 1754, during the King's Cabinet re-shuffle, Mighty was swapped with Sir Gellert Kohleschmied as Minister of Law, and was subsequently named Minister of Defense, a post he served in until November 1759. Military Governorship In November of 1759, Wolfe, then Minister of Defense, was placed in command of an army of 6000. alongside Sir Alexander Kohleschmied, and tasked with subduing the resurgent Berber pirates, who had plagued the Kingdom's Mediterranean holdings since the overall collapse of the Swedish monarchy following the assassination of Bjorn VI in 1752. The invasion force consisted of the 68th, 69th, & 70th Swiss Regiments of Foot, the Genoese Carboni Regiment, the 17th & 18th Regiments of Light Dragoons, as well as 200 men of the Swiss Fourth Artillery Regiment. In support of this force was a fleet consisting of three warships; the Eolo and San Giorgio, both Third Rate Ship of the Lines, and the Angelico, former flagship of the Venetian Navy which served as Wolfe's personal flagship during the campaign. These war ships moved off shore, to patrol the coastal waters for pirates trying to make berth. Wolfe landed at Algiers on the 15th of November, establishing his command centre, whilst dispatching Alexander Kohleschmied with the Carboni Regiment and the 17th Dragoons to march east along the coast and take the Berber stronghold of Annaba, with off-shore support from the San Giorgio. Kohleschmied succeeded in capturing Annaba, with the San Giorgio being able to effectively rout the Berber ships. The Berbers retreated in-land towards the town of Constantine, where Wolfe's main army was waiting for them. The Berber forces were subsequently completely routed, however the Carboni regiment took heavy casualties, Kohleschmied among them. Wolfe returned to Algeirs successfully, and established Switzerland's first colonial government, with himself as Military Governor, a position he holds till the present day. Category:Switzerland Category:People